The present inventor recognized that illuminated signs typically have fixed messages that are not easily changed or adapted. Moreover, those that can be changed are typically box light fixtures with flat textual or character panels that are not only uninspiring to view, but also cumbersome to change.
Accordingly, the present inventor has at least identified a need for a better way of displaying lit phrases easily.